Toilet Paper Chronicals
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: Written for a Christmas present. Troy tells his side of what happened from inside of a prison cell. Tryan. Rated for a reason, swearing, mm boffing and a few sexual puns.
1. Chapter 1

**All right homies! **

**This is my first fan-fiction for HSM, and it is a Christmas present for my friend Ann who turned me onto the world of Tryan. **

**Merry X-Mas Ann! **

**Love ya' lots homie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, or anything really in this fic. I own the plot line. **

**Notes: hum… merry Christmas, and thank you Dita for letting me type and talk to you on the phone at the same time. Woot woot to multitasking! **

**Toilet Paper Chronicles**

**Chapter 1 **

**Stupid Fedora**

Day 17 in Hell 

All right, here is my story. I figure that someone has to know it. At first, I thought that all my life had to offer was playing basketball, getting girls (primarily Gabriella Martinez) and hanging out with my best friend Chad.

Then he came in.

He came in with those stupid baby blue eyes that haunt my every fantasy and that soft blonde hair that could both burn my skin and make me wish I could just run my fingers through it one more time.

Now I'm sitting in a high security prison cell, writing my life story on the main form of currency here. You can stop gagging now, not dildos or even cigarettes… but toilet paper. This story has to be told though. Even if it is on a roll of Charmin with a fine point Sharpie. Apparently, they don't trust us with anything sharper. In case, we try to kill each other or the guards. As if. But, this is the truth. Not the story my "state appointed" lawyer came up with. Not the story that Chad's father sold to the "jury of my peers". No one could understand. It all started in my senior year. Back when that blue-eyed he-devil was nothing more then just Sharpay Evans' lap dog in a stylish fedora. That's when I was the star of the basketball team, with my ever so lovely father as the coach. If anyone reading, this has a parent as a teacher. I pity you. But try having a parent as a sport coach. Hell, he even put a half court in our backyard. As if he didn't pollute my head enough. He brought the brain washing home. I would write more about that son of a bitch (no offense Gran'ma), but this story isn't about another semi-gay-semi-confused boy with a fucked up parent. No, Coach Bolton is in this, but this is a story about Ryan Evans.

Shit.

Give me some time first to get some dinner. The joy of getting a cavity check from some latent homo guard that grab my ass and call me a faerie, asking if I like being touched and if I miss Chad. They love to remind me every minute of every day that I'm stuck in this hell about what I did. Last night before bed, one of them walked past my small cell (ten steps by twenty steps) while whispering that I was a homo and a fag. They all believe that crock story that the jury lapped up like kittens to a saucer. That I killed Chad because I was jealous. Because I found out that Gabi and Chad were now… and I hate to write this… expecting. Apparently a night of madness and really cheep beer led to Gabriella being knocked up. The only thing I regret about all of this is that she's in this alone. I offered to help, but apparently, the judge saw me as a flight risk. Something about a primitive "he-man" instinct about protecting "my woman" and yadda, yadda. I was in too much shock that I was going away for twenty years, chance of parole after fifteen. To really pay attention to what he was saying.

But right now, I have to go, a guard with biceps the size of watermelons is knocking at my door. Be back after I get molested by some meathead who will ask if I miss Chad, and if I know what Gabi is going to name the baby. Why can't anyone just let me serve my time in peace? I'll hopefully get out of here when I'm thirty-three. Ryan will have moved on. Gabi would have a teenage kid. Why would either of them look at me then? But no… this state has to worse guards ever, serving as constant reminders that I, Troy Bolton… got into my first fist fight with anyone. And killed my best friend. All for that blue-eyed he-devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! **

**Well it's the middle of a wind-storm and my power keeps going off, so bear with me people. **

**Notes: if you like it, let me know. **

**If you hate it, say why. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, I swear. **

**Chapter 2 **

**You fingered a Girl Scout? **

Day 18 in Hell 

Well… apparently I took too long getting out of my cell last night for dinner. So I lost half of my meal and had to shower with the sex offender's unit. Baby fuckers, grown men who finger Girl Scouts and the occasional Cub Scout just to get through the day. The whole nine yards. I have to tell ya', those people bring a whole new meaning to "do **not** drop the soap." I took the shower closest to the door, and held onto the slippery fucker like my life depended on it. Because most likely, it did. The guards could have been fired for putting an eighteen year old in with the main subscribers to Disney movies and kiddie porn. Like the warden would believe me.

So I promised you a story right? So, it is my obligation to who ever is reading this to let you know why I'm here. About Gabriella Martinez, the first girl I have ever kissed. Sharpay Evans, who was the first girl to stalk me for a kiss. Ryan Evans who was just… everything else. My first male kiss, my first real love, the first person to make me... um… well… blow my wad. And the first person to finish with. Ryan was everything to me. So much that Gabi went running to Chad. It might have been my fault that I lost both of them. Unable to let my first girlfriend about my well… same sex tendencies, so… fuck why should I start here?

Alright, setting is East High in California. I'm seventeen, and about to talk to Gabriella about doing it. She of course would say no, but we would both laugh and smile. Last year's musical production was so fantastic that we both decided to try out again.

Big mistake.

I walked into school, after getting picked up by Chad. I missed a couple of practices the week before (hooking up with Gabriella when her mom wasn't home) and dear old dad took my car keys away. So Chad picked me up in his beat up red Mustang that a summer of busting tables earned him. From what he said, Taylor already let him "christen" the back seat a week ago. So, we got into school. He talked about what he got Taylor to do that fateful night (something about deep throating, or thrusting… I wasn't really paying attention.) Ms. Darbus was waiting outside of first period for everyone to get in. as if it was possible to cut her class. That harpy had eyes in the back of her horns. Might explain how she managed to take four cells phones away from me.

Gabriella and Taylor were sitting in the back of the class, whispering to each other as Taylor looked pink. By the time we walked up, I heard something like "I might've faked it, but I'm not sure" Thankfully Chad was too busy getting busted by… you guessed it… Darbus for bring his basketball to class again, to hear the little confession. The girls jumped apart from each other, while blushing a little bit. I just took my old seat next to her, kissed my girl's cheek and watched Taylor and Chad hook up in the classroom. Apparently, P.D.As (public display of affection) were "in" that semester. Gabi and I just made fake gagging noises and watched to see who else came in.

That's when Darbus' little pets Sharpay and Ryan came in. the twins matching their outfits as disgustingly as usual. But there was something about that stupid fedora that just looked… well… cool. Not quite cute as of yet. But just like, no one else could pull off that look. As they passed, Chad stopped sucking face with Taylor long enough to yell out "Faggot". Darbus sent him to the office and Ryan just looked… pale. Not like he was going to cry or even punch something. But just… scared. Once Chad got back with his slap on the wrist detention slip, Darbus announced that she was once again (as if there was a doubt) head producer/director/head of everything of the school musical (like she would let that job out of her iron fist). Chad nudged at my shoulder, while smiling. But once she announced it was gay-boys, lezbo-chicks, AIDS and heroine filled RENT. The nudging stopped.

Darbus said that it was time to shake things up in the musical repertoire. It was down to RENT and Chorus Line. Then, once our main rivals, West High announced that they were doing Chorus Line, Darbus decided that we had to out scandal them. Gabriella looked excited, and asked when auditions were going to be. Sharpay and Ryan called out "one month" at the same time. Typical Evans Twins. The second they did something that wasn't completely together, I swear the world would end.

Gabriella started to take over Chad's job of nudging now, as she shook my head. A musical where people sing about having AIDS and boys kissing… why would I want to try out for that? Gabriella started to whisper about not all of the couples being gay, and that there was white-boy Roger and hella Mexican Mimi. Perfect roles huh? Darbus handed out audition packets, as Sharpay took the liberty of getting up and ripping up everyone else's packet. I swear, Sharpay could make these guards look like angels. She was such a… well… evil bitch monster was used a lot.

Fuck.

Guards are back. I have to start hiding my confessions; the guards are threatening to flush it. This is the only thing that is keeping me sane in this hellhole. I would stall, but I like eating and showering without people who fuck kindergarteners.

- TTYL- -

Troy

**Alright, so this is the end of chapter two. I really hope that you guys like it. I'm working really hard, and it's my first attempt at anything like this. **

**So, happy holidays to everyone, and merry New Year! **

**Your loyal authoress, **

**Jenn **


End file.
